


Make me bark

by Deathbydom



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, mlm - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masochist Frank Iero, Sub Frank Iero, degration, dom gerard, it's Gerard and frank fucking on the floor what more do you want, porn with no plot, pup - Freeform, pup play (kinda), sadist gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbydom/pseuds/Deathbydom
Summary: Gerard likes seeing frank in pain, frank likes being in pain. Porn without plot low key violent
Relationships: Frank Iero - Relationship, Gerard Way - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Make me bark

The list of triggers! (Potentially spoiling): mentions of cutting, begging, violence and degration

GERARD POV:

I want to hurt him. I want to take my pocket knife and cut into his skin till he bleeds. I want to cover his mouth with my hand as I fuck him into oblivion. I want him to beg. I want to be in control.

Straddling his torso with my knees on either side of him and a bandana around his eyes with his hands tied behind his bare back only wearing too tight jeans to show off his ass and red rope makeshift handcuffs is what makes me realize I am. I am completely in control. 

I can make him sob. I can make him scream. I can give him marks that won't ever leave, letting everyone know I was the one who tamed the over-hyper greasy slut of a rhythm guitarist. I want to see his back arch while he cums. His legs trying to kick me away as it becomes to much. Trying his best to handle it but letting a few stray salty tears seep through the fabric as his soul leaves his body.

Deep Breaths Gerard.

But wouldn't that be fun? Leaving his lifeless body laying there with deep purple bruises in the shape of my hands around his neck. Cutting him and making him lick the blood off the knife while his head lolls around, half passed out from the blood loss. Fucking him with a loaded gun to his head, watching the fear in his eyes as my finger clicks the safety off and he realizes how much danger he's truly in.

Deep Breaths Gerard.

I shake off the thoughts and grab his hips, my thumbs digging into his just visible hip bones, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Recite your safewords and their meanings" I say, knowing full well he knows them by heart but you can never be to sure when you're in a perpetual state of being terrified you're going to far.

He gulps. "green means go, orange means slow down, red means stop and Safeword means stoping with immediate aftercare."

"Good boy" I murmur. Quickly using my grip on his hips to flip him onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

" degration?" I ask

"Green, sir" he replies

"Good" I say, taking a second to marvel at the work of art underneath me, inked skin just writing to be manhandled, hands tied behind his back so obediently for his master.

I grab his hips once again, this time pulling him back so his ass comes in contact with my bulge. "You see what you do to me you little fucking cumslut? You don't deserve getting fucked on the bed like some kind of princess, crawl onto the floor and get in the same position you're in now."

I sit back and watch while he inches his way off the bed, slipping off and falling hard due to his impaired sight and immobile arms before quickly scrambling back into the position he was previously in.

"Good boy." I say, hoping off and kneeling behind him so we're in the same predicament as before but this time on the cold hard ground. I watch as his face contorts, sensitive skin not used to the rough freezing hardwood floor. That gives me a idea. I quickly reach into the bedside table to get a collar, the type made for big dogs. I quickly snap it around his neck and take off his blindfold.

"Please fuck me master, it hurts" he begged, referring to his cock which had been hard since I took him into my room.

I strip him of his jeans and unsurprisingly, he's not wearing any underwear. I then take my middle and ring finger and shove them in his mouth to wet them, he comes to his senses and gets them nice and sloppy before I pull them out and position them at his hole.

"Color?" I ask.

"Fuck, green" he replies.

I insert my two fingers and watch him arch his back up, his body involuntarily trying to get away from the invasion. I straighten my back and grab onto his collar with my right hand as I fuck him with my left. A small noise of pleasure escapes his lips and I know he never needed any prep in the first place, baby likes it rough.

I undo my pants and pull out my cock, taking out my fingers and quickly thrusting in, moving imedietly not giving him time to adjust.

His eyes widen as his head draws toward his stomach and a sob escapes his lips as I fuck into him roughly.

"Pathetic" I spit, "the band slut can't even take my cock, tell me, how many guys have you fucked?" I ask, grabbing onto his collar and forcing his head up. A trail of drool stringing from his mouth to the floor.

He moans.

"Fucking answer me you stupid good for nothing sex doll." I hiss but he's to fucked out to fully understand what I'm saying. I decide to bring him to his senses.

"Color on me bashing your fucking head into the floor until your teeth break and your face is covered in bruises?" I ask, stoping for a second.

"Huh?" He asks, and before he can fully comprehend what Im saying I grip his hair and bash his face into the ground as fast as I can, resuming my relentless thrusting.

He lets out a loud sound of desperation followed by a "fuck fuck fuck fuck stop stop get off me too much."

I take a pause and pull out, "color?" I ask once again as he knows begging for me to stop means nothing if he doesn't safeword.

"Green" he sobs

"Stupid fucking mutt, you like being treated like a dog? Anything to get fucked huh, bark like the bitch you are" I say in the meanest tone I can muster.

He whines, clearly not wanting to do such a humiliating task. I put my hand on his dick and grab it way to tight, his knees draw together and he gasps out in pain, I draw my hand up to his top and squeeze it in a way I know hurts like a bitch. By now he's full on sobbing.

"Woof" he musters, indirectly asking me to stop the assault on his cock.

"I didn't order you to woof, I ordered you to fucking bark so bark like the worthless mutt you are" I say, accumulating a glob of spit in my mouth and grabbing his jaw so I can see half his face, spitting on his cheek, grabbing his collar and bashing his face into the ground once again. Only this time when his face meets the ground he starts to cough. I grab him by his hair to turn him around and ask if he's okay when he coughs one more time and spits something out onto the ground to the right of him and smiles his fucked up masochistic smile. I look at his mouth and realize the bottom half of his left big tooth is now missing and his nose is broken. I practically cum right there.

He faces forward again and as soon as my hand starts to gravitate towards his hair again he barks, high pitched and loud. I hold my hand in front of his mouth for him to spit into and start jerking off his cock as a reward.

"Good fucking mutt" I tell him as I see his stomach tightening and know he's close.

"Please let me cum master please please I'll be good I swear just please it hurts I need to cum" he begs.

"Then cum." I order, swiping my thumb around his tip and as soon as I hear his cries and feel him tightening around me I cum inside him. Letting my eyes roll back and a breathy "fuck" leave my lips.

After we've caught our breath for a few minutes I take off his ropes binding his hands behind his back and flip him over, taking a wet washcloth, some hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs and cleaning up his face. I can already see the bruises forming and his eyes swelling, crusted with tears and I feel my dick twitch but I ignore it and wipe his face (a/n lmao boyfriend of the month) and kiss his delicate lips. I reach behind him to I clip his collar off and he pushes my hands away. "Leave it gee" he says in a sleepy tone. I obey and pick him up and lay down with him in the bed.

"I love you Frankie" I say "I love you too gee" he replies, snuggling into my chest as I let my eyes fall shut, feeling safe with him in my arms.

Deep Breaths Gerard.


End file.
